1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tie clasp for supporting neckwear, and particularly the tie clasp of the type adapted to be fitted on the front of a shirt collar with an item of neckwear suspended from the back thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tie clasps have been devised by attachment to shirt collars between the collar wings from which clasps neckwear may be held pendant. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,971, 3,588,918, 363,541, and 3,881,196, these devices have typically comprised a plate, means for attaching the plate to the collar, and a bar attached to, or a slot provided in, the plate forming a horizontal, upper tie support surface extending between the collar wings. With the clasp attached to the shirt collar, a necktie may be supported on the tie support surface with its end position overlaying each other beneath the clasp.
Though tie clasps of the type just described have functioned satisfactorily in supporting neckties draped vertically from the clasp, they have not been suited for supporting other forms of neckwear such as ascot ties, leisure ties or string ties having laterally suspended pendant ends. They have also been individually incapable of accommodating both neckwear sized to encircle a wearer's neck as well as that sized to bypass the neck. The prior devices have also exhibited only minimally acceptable stability in use as they have often tended to become skewed.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,726, devices have also been made for use with necktie knot simulators to cause a lower part of the simulator to project outwardly from the shirt with the upper part attached to the shirt collar to provide the appearance of a real necktie knot. These devices have included an adjustable pin or the like which extends rearwardly from a lower part of the knot simulator against that portion of the wearer's shirt that overlays his throat or "Adam's Apple". These devices, however, are not readily adaptable for use with tie clasps of the types previously described since the pin displaces the tie away from the clasp and against the wearer's shirt. Moreover, even were such devices to be used many users would find the pressure applied at a point on his throat or Adam's Apple to be discomforting.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tie clasp.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a tie clasp from which neckwear ends may be draped in mutually lateral or overlaid positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp from which neckwear may be suspended sized either to encircle or to by-bass the wearer's neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp which may be readily attached to a shirt collar and held snugly in place during use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp of the type described which projects smartly outwardly from the shirt collar when attached thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp of the type described to which neckwear may be readily and easily mounted and suspended in either mutually lateral or overlaid positions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp of the type described capable of forming a central dimple or crease in the tie just beneath the clasp.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp of the type described of relative simple and economic construction.